1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a wrench with a magnet.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical conventional wrench includes a handle, a first pair of jaws extending from a first end of the handle and a second pair of jaws extending from a second end of the handle. Each pair of jaws can be engaged with a nut or bolt. Thus, a user can drive the nut or bolt by pivoting the handle. In using the wrench to drive the nut, a user has to be careful about the nut or bolt in order not to lose the nut or bolt The user often has to operate the wrench with one hand and hold the nut with the other hand. This could be difficult for the user particularly when operating the wrench in a narrow space such as a nacelle.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 359212 teaches a wrench. The wrench includes a handle, a first pair of jaws extending from an end of the handle and a second pair of jaws extending from the other end of the handle A groove is defined in each pair of jaws, extending from the tip of a jaw to the tip of the other jaw. A U-shaped magnet is received in the groove defined in each pair of jaws. During an operation of such a wrench on a nut or bolt, the U-shaped magnet avoids the nut or bolt leaving the wrench. However, the U-shaped magnet must be precisely made and finished so that it does not hinder engagement of each pair of jaws with the nut or bolt. Generally, only two short sections of the U-shaped magnet contact the nut or bolt. Hence, use of the U-shaped magnet entails a waste of material.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 435307 teaches a magnetic device for various hand tools. However, during an operation of such a hand tool on a nut or bolt, the magnetic device cannot avoid the nut or bolt leaving the hand tool due to the position of the magnetic device on the hand tool.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.